Summer Days
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: The letters that Sam wrote for Mercedes, after all the dates that they went on.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam walked to the front door of Jones house, and knocked. He took a deep breath and gathered himself. It was one thing telling a girl that you were leaving her, it was a whole other, to tell a girl that you loved that you were leaving her. _

_"Hey Sam," Mercedes kissed him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Can I talk to you for a minute," Sam gulped. "It is kind of important. Were leaving."_

_"Your leaving?" Mercedes now had tears in her eyes. "Where? For how long?"_

_"A few hours way and indefinately. My dad got a job." Sam looked at her sympathetically._

_"What does this mean for us?" Mercedes asked. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"_

_"This has been the best four months of my life," Sam sobbed. "I dont want to leave you. You've gotten me like no one else. You laugh at my impressions, you like Avatar -"_

_"Stop," Mercedes cut him off. "Please, Sam. Save yourself the embarrasment. When are you going?"_

_Sam's fathers car horn honked. "I will never forget you, Mercedes. I love you."_

_"Sam!" Mercedes grabbed my arm. "I love you too."_

"Mr Evans," The geometry teacher called as Sam came out of his daze. "Are you with us?"

"Yes, I am." Sam said quickly, looking towards the dark skinned beauty in front of him, sitting next to her new boyfriend. After class, he pulled Mercedes aside.

"Sam," She pushed him away. "You need to move on, for your own sake."

"I want you to have this." Sam handed her a box, and walked off.

"Sam!" She called out. "What is it?"

"You just have to open it and find out." Sam responded.

When Mercedes got home that day, she went to her bedroom and opened the box. It was filled with dated letters, so she opened the earliest one. The corsage from the Junior prom fell out of the envelope, and she let out a smile before reading.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_I can't believe I went to prom with you. You probably think that I am not into you because I dated Quinn and Santana, but I really am. Your more beautiful than the both of them combined - sometimes I wish you would see that. Your funny, kind, caring and not self centered, which is more than I can say about most of the girls at guy wouldn't ask you to prom? I would have, but you know my situation. I am even using Stacy's stationary set._

_You were stunning tonight, I was so happy to be in your company. I can't believe that you love Avatar. I think that is a sign from god that we are meant to be together. Your the only person who thinks my impersonations are funny, and not just dorky._

_I know that I couldn't offer you much, but thank you so much for agreeing to go on a picnic for our first date. That's what makes you so awesome, the face that you don't expect me to buy you expensive things, or take you to expensive dinner - even though I want to._

_Till next time,_

_Sam._

"Mercedes," Her mum called from the kitchen. "Kurt is here."

She put the box under her bed, and began looking forward to the next letter. She didn't know why - she was dating Shane. She cared about him, and he cared about her. She was supposed to be over Sam, but reading the letter reminded her why she fell in love with him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Avatar or anything else I may mention.**

**Okay, tell me what you think of this. I would love to hear your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We haven't had a girly sleep over in ages," Kurt said excitedly as Mercedes led him to her bedroom. "I missed manicures and talking about boys."

"Me too," Mercedes smiled. "You make yourself at home, I just have to do something."

When Mercedes got into her bedroom, Kurt was holding up the box that Sam got her.

"What's in here?" He asked. "It was sticking out from under your bed and I almost tripped on it."

"Nothing," Mercedes snatched it from his hands. "It's kind of private."

"Private?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your my best friend, we have no secrets."

"They're just boring letters," Mercedes opened the box and held up the top one to prove it. "Nothing gossipy in here."

"I'll make that assumption myself," Kurt took the letter and pulled out a photo. "You and Sam? What is this?"

"Kurt, please." Mercedes looked towards her best friend.

"Dear Mercedes," Kurt began reading in a hilariously deep voice. "Thank you so much -"

"I'll read it." She snatched it back and they sat on the bed.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_Thank you so much for that wonderful first date. I was scared that you wouldn't like the picnic, but it was really enjoyable. At least I think it was. Was it? The weather was beautiful, and you looked just as beautiful. _

_You didnt have to make the pasta - I felt awful when you brought it. It was our first date and you brought the main part of lunch. It tasted great, you weren't wrong when you said that your pasta was to die for. I am going to go for an extra long run tomorrow morning, got to keep the abs looking abulicious. _

_I also want to apologise again for being really awkward when you first kissed me. It was rude of me. The second time, I had this butterfly feeling in my stomach. I never got it withQuinn or Santana - it was like 1000 butterflies jumping up and down._

_Looking forward to seeing you on the weekend,_

_Your boyfriend (I have recorded this date on my crappy phone as our anniversary)_

_Sam Evans_

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped. "You went on a date with Sam? Your dating Shane!"

"Sam and I dated ages ago, in June." Mercedes confessed.

"You two dated?" He asked. "Where you ever going to tell me?"

"We were going to tell the glee club on the first day of school, but everything went sour," Mercedes put the box in her dresser. "His dad got a job, and we broke up."

"I am so sorry," Kurt pulled her into a hug. "Why did he send you a letter though?"

"He gave me a box after school today when I told him to move on, and it had letters that he wrote to me after our dates," Mercedes sat down on the bed. "I've only read two so far."

"This is like the notebook!" Kurt said excitedly. "Only less depressing cause no one gets dementia."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A bug hug all the people adding this to your alerts and reviewing this. If you people have any ideas for dates that Samcedes may have gone on, I would love to hear them. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Mercedes phone began ringing and she paused her dvd._

_"Hey," She said, after seeing Sam's name on caller ID. "We still on for tonight?"_

_"I am so sorry," Sam responded. "Mum and Dad have job interviews and I have to babysit. Are you free tomorrow?"_

_"It's fine," Mercedes responded, picking up her car keys. "See you tomorrow."_

_She drove to the motel that Sam was staying at and knocked on the door._

_"Hi," Stacy smiled opening the door. "I'm Stacy."_

_"Stacy!" Sam screamed, coming out a shower and putting a towel around his body. "What have we told you about opening the door? Mercedes?"_

_"Is this a bad time?" The darker girl asked. "I came to help you babysit."_

_"Come in," Sam smiled at her. "You don't have to do this you know."_

_"I want to," Mercedes responded as she put down her bag. "I like spending time with you, even if it is babysitting."_

_"Okay, let me get dressed quickly." Sam smiled at her, walking into the bathroom. _

_"You have pretty nails." Stacy said, admiring the darker girls fingers._

_"I think I have nail polish in my bag," Mercedes began digging through her bag. "Would you like me to paint your nails?"_

_"Okay." Stacy grinned, as she held out her hand for Mercedes._

_A few minutes later, Sam came out and stopped at the two young children sitting next to his girlfriend._

_"They're so pretty." Stacy exclaimed, looking down at her hands._

_"I think it's Sam's turn now, isn't it." Mercedes grinned as Sam stepped back._

_"No way!" He looked at her. "In your dreams, sweetie."_

_"It's your turn Sammy!" Stevie commented from his spot next to Stacy._

Mercedes opened her eyes, and groaned. It was two in the morning, and she woke up in a sweat. She turned her head, and saw Kurt sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, sleepily. "You were tossing and turning."

"I'm fine." Mercedes got out of her bed, and Kurt fell a sleep again. "I am just going to get some water."

She got back and took the box, shutting her bathroom door behind herself. When she opened the next letter, the bracelet they made babysitting fell out.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_I can't believe that you babysat with me today. I was so happy you were there, and Stacy and Stevie loved you. Especially Stacy, cause you painted her nails. Today was when it hit me that I was dating you. Sweet, amazing you. When Quinn helped me sit, it was to get back together with me. You never had an ulterior motive - you did it because you wanted to. _

_I never thought that I would admit this after two dates, but I think I am falling for you. I get so excited when you call me and I always count down till our dates. I promise that next time we won't be stuck watching Finding Nemo on repeat - though I like Finding Avatar next time? Just you and me, no children._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Sam _

_Xx. _

"I was falling for you too." Mercedes whispered, putting away the letter and crawling back into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm fine," Mercedes smiled. "Just realising something."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Okay, hugs to all the people who reviewed or added this to their alerts of favourites. Anddd enjoy yourselves till the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes sat down in the school library the next morning, making sure that her table was empty. She pulled the next envelope out of her bag and began reading, after pulling out a photo of her and Sam at Puck's pool party.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_I know that the dates seem out of whack, but today was our one month aniversary. One month since I started dating you, I can't believe how quickly it went. _

_How wierd was yesterday? I wanted to kiss you, but no one at school knows and I wanted to keep it a secret all summer, so that we can make this one last. Unlike some of the relationships in that club. Also, you in that bathing suit. WOW! is all I have to say. I am so lucky to have you, let me tell you that!_

_I can't believe that you got me to watch so many musicals. Rent, Dreamgirls (which I know you love - cause you'd love to be Beyonce one day. And let me say, you definately will be. Your certainly as hot as her)and the other ones we have seen, which I can't remember now._

_Till next time,_

_Sam :)_

Mercedes put down the letter and was smiling at the photo. She hadn't noticed that Shane was standing behind her.

"Hey Babe," He looked down at her. "Why are you looking at a photo of you and that Evans boy? He is your ex-boyfriend."

"It's nothing," Mercedes slipped the photo back into her bag. "Seriously, Shane."

"Okay, if you say so," He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. "If I find out that you've been fooling around with Evans-"

"I haven't." She said quickly, knowing that Shane could flatten Sam like a pancake in a second if she gave him reason to be suspicious.

"Hey Cedes." Sam smiled at her, and she blushed. Mercedes hadn't blushed like that in a while.

"See you in Glee Club." She smiled back at him and she saw his smile widen.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes sat down in the cafeteria during lunch, she found a table in the far corner, hoping that no one one would sit next to her.

"Hey Cedes," Kurt and Blaine moved towards her. "Can we sit here?"

"I want to finish this," She looked towards Kurt as he nodded his head. "Sorry guys."

"That's fine." Kurt smiled, as they found another table.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_Today I found out some shocking news. We are moving. Dad got a job, and I can't just leave my family. Believe me, they got the worst of it - I stormed out the door of the motel and went on a long walk, trying to find a way to stay but I couldn't._

_You are probably going to hate me forever for this. You have to know something. No matter where I am, what I am doing, I will NEVER forget about you, nor will I ever stop loving you. You were my first true love. I had no idea why you even agreed to date a hobo like me, I mean, I have no money and I wear Finn's old clothes. You, you will find someone, believe me. You are kind, caring, funny, smart and I have no idea why a guy wouldn't want to date you._

_You deserve better than me anyway, so I guess this is a good thing in disguise. That is what I am going to have to tell myself to get to sleep tonight, after breaking up with the girl I love._

_Love always,_

_Sam Evans_

"Oh my god." Mercedes gasped picking up her bag, and running out of the cafeteria.

She got to the locker room and saw Shane changing. He put his t-shirt on and smiled at her.

"Hey babe." He grabbed her arm before she brushed his hand away.

"Shane," She motioned for him to sit. "I have to tell you something, but please don't be angry."

"What is it?" He smiled at her.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." She began tearing.

"It's the Evans boy, isn't it," He breathed in. "I see the way you look at him, you love him."

"I do." Mercedes smiled.

"Well then tell him that," Shane got up and began putting his uniform in his bag. "When you care about someone, you will do anything to make them happy, and I care about you."

"Your a great guy Shane." Mercedes responded.

"Can you go now," He looked away. "It would hurt too much to see you walk away."

Mercedes walked away, heading towards the choir room. When she arrived, she smiled at Sam.

"Okay guys," Mr Schue hushed them before she could say anything. "We are going to have a duets competition again."

"I choose Finn," Rachel shouted. "This time, we won't let people win!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said as Mr Schue smiled.

"I choose Sam." Mercedes said, as Kurt snapped his head towards her, and Sam smiled. The rehearsal finished and Sam came up to her.

"Duet partners?" He smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Summer Nights, from Grease." She responded as he grinned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hugs to everyone, I love you all. There is one final chapter, which is a happy one. It is great to read that you love this. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in," Mercedes smiled as she lead Sam into the choir room. "I was thinking we could practice our duet."

"Okay." Sam responded as he stood next to the piano.

As they finished the last lines of the song in harmony, Sam grabbed her hands.

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams_

_But, oh, those Summer nights_

Sam puled her into a kiss as the song finished, and Mercedes sunk into the kiss, remember exactly why she fell in love with him.

"That was, um, intense." Mercedes said, as they pulled out of the kiss.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, pulling her in again.

"Shouldn't we be rehearsing?" Mercedes asked before his lips touched hers. "This is wrong," We haven't even discussed dating."

"I love you," Sam smiled . "I want to be your boyfriend. Unless, you don't want to?"

"No, I want to," She sat on a chair. "It's just that when you left, I made myself a promise."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I promised that I would never fall for you again." Mercedes was now standing up.

"Why?" Sam grabbed her hand.

"Because getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do," She was tearing. "And I don't think that I could face losing you again. Your alot to lose Sam."

"You won't have to," Sam was still holding her hand. "I am never leaving you again. Believe me, you are alot to lose as well."

"So, when we win our dinner, that can be the first date?" Mercedes smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sam smiled, kissing her again. "Plus I have a pretty good track record with winning the breadstick dinners."

_Later that week..._

"What?" Rachel screamed. "White Chocolate and Dark Chocolate? Are you serious?"

"White Chocolate?" Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"Believe me, you do not want to know." Finn butt in before Rachel explained.

"Yes Rachel," Mr Schue reasoned. "They had the most votes, and this classroom is a democracy."

"We could have done a Grease duet," Rachel sulked, slumping down her chair. "If they get a duet at Regionals -"

"Rachel, calm down." Finn grabbed her arm and she sat back down.

"Our first date," Sam whispered to the darker girl. "Tonight eight oclock."

"See you there." Mercedes smiled.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Chocolate or even Grease...**

**The story is over! I hope you all enjoyed it, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who took time to read this! Also, I hope Glee gets a Golden Globe tomorrow, cause they totally deserve it!**


End file.
